


Not Quite Human (Krel Tarron x Reader)

by sf7432



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: 3Below Season 2, 3below - Freeform, Aliens, Arcadia - Freeform, CharacterxReader - Freeform, Other, Series: 3Below (Tales of Arcadia), ToA - Freeform, Wizards, XReader, aja - Freeform, ajatarron, krel - Freeform, kreltarron, morando, readerinsert - Freeform, tales of arcadia - Freeform, trollhunters - Freeform, varvatos - Freeform, varvatosvex, zadra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf7432/pseuds/sf7432
Summary: (Y/n) Kubritz is different from most sixteen year olds.For one, her adoptive mother works at a secret military base that studies extraterrestrial life.She has a personal vendetta against aliens.She is an exceptional fighter,  and can beat any of her mother- uh, the Colonel's men in unarmed combat.And she enjoys algebra..............................All (y/n)'s life, she's believed that anything not from this planet is evil, and all it wants to do is destroy.After one eventful day, her whole understanding of the world is turned on its head, and she begins to realize...She is not who she thinks she is...Her mother is wrong...And the world will burn becauseof it.Enjoy!
Relationships: Krel Tarron/Reader
Comments: 2





	Not Quite Human (Krel Tarron x Reader)

Hey Readers! Hope you enjoy my story, it's my first one. 

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

-Rio


End file.
